


Jerry Springer – Marimite Style!

by EJDaniels



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJDaniels/pseuds/EJDaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand pardons begged upon you who venture within to read this one. It was written with a large grin upon my face and in the hopes that you'll smile as well after reading it. What happens when the Marimite characters visit the Jerry Springer show in Japan? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerry Springer – Marimite Style!

**Jerry Springer – Marimite Style!**

"JE-RRY! JE-RRY! JE-RRY!" the studio audience chanted loudly as the opening audio track kicked in and the words "The Jerry Springer Show" appeared upon the in-studio screen for the audience to see. The man himself entered the studio sliding down his now trademark pole before starting to shake hands with random members of the audience as the opening credits rolled past. Soon enough the members in the audience settled down as the host of the show started to talk.

"Welcome to the Japan addition of the Jerry Springer show! Thank you for joining us here today where we have a very special show for you," Jerry started off with, smiling into the camera, as the first guest waited in the wing of the stage. "Today our guest needs to tell her girlfriend of three years that she has been unfaithful while she lived in Italy for the past year. Please welcome Ogasawara Sachiko to our show!" Jerry said into the camera as he pointed to the stage with the queue card in his hand, the Jerry Springer show emblem embossed upon the back of it.

The audience booed, jeered and cat called as a very pretty woman with long blue-black hair and striking classical Japanese features as well as stunning sapphire eyes made her way onto the stage and took a seat in one of the two chairs that were situated next to each other, center stage. The young woman seated herself, insuring that the pleats to her dark skirt were arranged correctly before looking up towards Jerry who was standing out in the audience.

Once the audience had calmed down to the point he could be heard Jerry spoke. "Welcome to the show…I'm sorry, is it Ogasawara or Sachiko? I always have trouble telling with Japanese names," Jerry confessed causing the slight chuckle to ripple through the predominantly American crowd.

One of the female production assistants rushed in and helped the woman with fastening the microphone to her blouse and the transmitter to her waistband in the back before the seated guest could reply. "Sachiko, would be fine, J…Jerry," the woman stammered nervously.

Jerry smiled warmly. "Sachiko, so you just returned from a year in Italy? Why were you over there?"

Sachiko licked her lips before answering. "My family decided it would be best if I went there for a while," she explained leaning her head down slightly to talk more directly into the microphone even though it wasn't necessary.

"I see," Jerry responded with as he stepped down several steps that ran up through the center of the audience. "Can you tell us a little about your family, Sachiko?" Jerry asked as he drew closer to the stage.

Sachiko nodded slightly, leaning back into the plush seat a little as she grew more comfortable with being in front of the cameras. "My grandfather is the head of a large conglomerate in Japan which he wants me to inherit one day. My parents have seen to it that I was raised and afforded every opportunity in life that money and standing could provide."

"So your family is very wealthy?" Jerry asked offhandedly to which the raven haired beauty nodded. "So it must not have sat very well with them when you announced that you were in love with a girl?"

"No," Sachiko replied shaking her head slightly. "They were furious with me and threaten to disinherit me." Her words brought forth murmurs of sympathy from many members of the studio audience.

"You were engaged at the time as well were you not, Sachiko?" Jerry inquired after a glance at the queue card in his hand. The host's words brought forth a wave of knowing "oh's" and "ah's" from some of the other audience members as they started to wonder if Sachiko was playing around on her fiancé or not.

"Yes," Sachiko confirmed amidst grumblings from the audience. "However it was an arranged marriage from when I was a small child. I had no say in the matter," she quickly clarified once more receiving a sympathetic response from the audience. "Our parents had arranged it.

"So you met your girlfriend in high school is that correct?" Jerry prompted after a quick glance at his queue card again to be certain he had his facts straight.

The sapphire eyed woman nodded. "Yes, she was a first year student while I was a second year," Sachiko offered, a look of pure affection gracing her features at the mere thought of the other girl. "She's since graduated and is about to enter Lillian University."

"Just to clarify, they attended Lillian Girl's Academy, an all-girls school and Sachiko's girlfriend is about to start classes at the all woman's college right next to it, Lillian University," Jerry stated into the TV camera. "We have Sachiko's girlfriend back stage where she believes this is for a fashion show. Why don't we bring her out so we can hear Sachiko's confession to the woman she loves." Loud applause ripped through the audience forcing Jerry to raise his voice. "Please welcome Fukuzawa Yumi!"

A petite brunette with her hair done up in swaying pigtails stumbled from the wing of the stage. Large brown doe like eyes opened wide and stared at the audience for a long moment in utter shock and dismay which showed clearly upon the young girl's expressive face. Turning to look towards the stage the new guest's face suddenly lit up as a dazzling smile appeared on her cute continence. "SACHIKO!" the girl exclaimed even as she dashed to the dark haired beauty that had stood up upon her entrance. As Yumi neared her girlfriend she launched herself through the air and into the older girl's arms even as her lips captured Sachiko in a deeply passionate and hungry kiss. The audience hollered, cheered and stomped loudly upon the flooring urging them on as the two women made out right in front of them. Finally a production assistant appeared to fasten a microphone on Yumi causing the two women to break apart from their kiss which had left them both gasping for air. "Oh My God I've missed you so much Sachiko! I so love you!" the audience heard clearly over Yumi's microphone even as the young girl grabbed Sachiko's hand with both of hers, clasping it tightly, clearly not wanting to ever let the older girl go again.

Jerry motioned for the crowd to quiet down even as the two girls took their seats. Yumi firmly held Sachiko's hand in both of hers still as she glanced around once again. Just as quickly as she looked around Yumi's eyes returned to the woman next to her, so filled with love that the audience could clearly see it over the large screen in the studio above the stage. "Thank you for joining us, Yumi," Jerry opened with. The girl in questioned didn't even look in his direction as she was still unable to take her shimmering brown eyes from the girl next to her. "We're sorry for the deception," Jerry apologized upon see he wasn't going to get a response. "Your girlfriend wanted to surprise you and so we flew her and several of your friends in for the occasion," Jerry motioned to the audience and a row of girls sitting together that all waved to the young brunette upon the stage. "These are friends of Sachiko and Yumi," Jerry said as the camera panned the seated girls as he read off their names. "Yoshino, Rei, Shimako, Sei, Youko and Eriko." A round of applause passed through those gathered before the camera returned to the very surprised brunette up on the stage.

"It's the best surprise ever!" Yumi sobbed as tears suddenly started to trickle from her eyes and she turned and buried her face into the shoulder of her lover. Sachiko wrapped her arms around the girl and comforted her drawing many ' _awes_ ' from the studio audience in the process. Yumi leaned back away from Sachiko after a few moments and looked up into the sapphire eyes that she always felt she could happily drown in, "I'm sorry," she said to Sachiko referring to her tears just before her surged forward to capture the delicious, irresistible lips of the woman she loved with her own. The audience erupted once again with cat calls, whistles and cheering. After a very long minute, Yumi finally released the older girl's lips.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why you're here?" Jerry asked. Yumi, too out of breathe to speak, could only nod. "Your girlfriend, Sachiko, has something she'd like to tell you."

Yumi turned in her seat and faced the woman next to her. Brown trusting eyes radiating love and affection towards the older girl expectantly. Sachiko swallowed heavily and averted her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. The studio audience grew silent as everyone waited intently to hear the next words that would come out of the rich girl's mouth. "Yumi, you know I love you more than anything in the entire world," Sachiko began with. The brunette sitting before the raven haired beauty, holding her hand tightly, suddenly sported a goofy grin upon realizing that her girlfriend had just admitted that on national television for everyone to hear. "There's no way to say this easily," Sachiko continued with as she raised her other hand and gently laid it across Yumi's which rested on the arm of the chair between them. "Before I went to Italy I had sex with someone else."

The audience responded with angry hollers and derogatory names hurled at the confessing Sachiko. Yumi sat there for a long moment paralyzed by what she had just heard from the very lips she had just moments before been kissing. Slowly at first, her head shook side to side in denial. Rising from her seat and disentangling her hands from the other girl she continued to shake her head as she backed away slowly. "No. No it can't be true," Yumi declared her voice heavy with hurt and disbelief. "You said you loved me. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together!" The young brunette's face was a mask of hurt and betrayal even as tears started to flow from her eyes once more.

Jerry quickly lifted his queue card to make certain he had the name correct before speaking into the microphone. "Let's welcome the other half to the sordid tale," Jerry intoned. "Please welcome Kashiwagi Suguru to the show!" A well groomed, handsomely dashing, young gentleman that had many ladies in the crowd swooning or whistling suggestively, walked onto the stage from the side of the stage that Sachiko was closest to.

Sachiko turned to glance at the newest member to the stage when suddenly she heard Yumi behind her scream, "BUT HE'S YOUR COUSIN!" Even as the crowd erupted at the unexpected news the small petite girl launched herself at her girlfriend, her hands out like claws, reaching for something she could inflict damage on. Luckily for the older girl, one the stage security guys who sported a shaved head, a long time veteran of the show, knew what to expect and caught Yumi around the waist, lift her off the floor and held her back. Even though Steve Wilkos was twice, almost three times, Yumi's size he found it amazingly hard to hold onto the smaller girl who struggled so furiously within his grasp. Sachiko quickly withdrew back from the irate girl. Suguru smiled handsomely to the audience giving a slight wave, pretending that nothing was happening with the security staff and Yumi just several feet away. Stepping up beside his cousin, Suguru slipped his arm around her waist in a clear show of ownership. Sachiko, so taken aback by Yumi's reaction and clutching her hands to her chest, didn't even realize the arm was around her. Yumi, seeing the arm around her girlfriend increased her struggling and actually manage to get free but was quickly caught once again before she could reach either of the people before her.

Several long moments passed while order was restored to the show. The chairs in the center of the stage were separated, one to each side, with an additional chair added next to Sachiko's for Suguru to sit in. The security person holding Yumi sat her in the chair set to the side for her and then stepped back, keeping himself between the angry brunette and the other two guests. "Welcome Suguru," Jerry started in with once things had quieted down to the point where he could speak with some certainty of being heard again. The two cousins, with Suguru furthest from Yumi both looked up from their seats. "So is it correct that you're related to Sachiko?"

The handsome young man smiled showing a set of perfectly white teeth. "That's correct Jerry. I'm her cousin."

"Her first cousin," Yumi snapped angrily from the other end of the stage bringing a low rumble of disapproval from the audience.

"And her Fiancé also I might add," Suguru fired back quickly with a smirk upon his lips.

"Former Fiancé," was the quick response from the dark haired woman sitting right next to him instead of the brunette across the stage from them who had launched herself out of her seat to pace back and forth all the while shooting daggers at the pair with her eyes. The only thing keeping Yumi at bay were the large hands of Steve, the chief of security, as he paced her without actually touching her.

Suguru snorted caustically at Sachiko's comment before replying with an open sneer upon his lips. "As if that matters now!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Yumi screamed launching herself out of the seat she had just taken once again. Steve blocked her path though it didn't keep her from struggling against the larger man in a vain attempt to get the cocky male sitting next to Sachiko. "You said you were GAY!" The crowd gasped and jeered upon hearing her words.

"He does look rather happy," Jerry said into the microphone causing the audience to burst into laughter. Jerry waited till things settled down a moment later before continuing. "Is it true?" Jerry asked looking at Suguru.

"Yes," Suguru declared matter-of-factly. "It's all true. I'm Sa-chan's first cousin, I had sex with her and we were betrothed to each other up until we were in high school and _she_ came along! I still would have married her if she hadn't run off to Italy for the last year!" Suguru finished, shooting Yumi a venomous glare.

"You sound a little angry about that, Suguru," Jerry stated into the microphone.

"Why should I be?" Suguru tried to reply in an unconvincingly nonchalant tone of voice. "She's beneath my station and hence isn't worth worrying about."

"You're just pissed that Sachiko fell in love with me and broke off the engagement with you," Yumi fired back with a pleased grin. "She dashed all your plans for one day running all of the Ogasawara holdings! You thought it would please her to run everything for her just so you could have all the power. As if you could ever please her!" Yumi spit out with a sneer.

"It sure sounded like I pleased her when she was calling out my name in bed," Suguru fired back. No sooner had the words left his lips then Yumi was out of her seat and rushing across the stage at the man. Steve tried to stop her but Yumi did a dead stop with a reverse spin that would have done a pro football player proud, and rolled around the large man before he could grab her. Suguru surged to his feet and quickly jump back to hide behind another security person who intercepted Yumi's charge and fended her off long enough for Steve to come up behind Yumi and wrap a tree limb thick arm around the petite girls waist, easily lifting her off her feet. All the while the young brunette was yelling obscenities at the male member of the Kashiwagi family, calling into question everything from his microscopic manhood to alleged interest in young transgender little boys.

The cameras cut off as they took a break for commercials. Once order was restored a stage hand appeared and rearranged the chairs again so that Sachiko was seated in the middle of the stage with Yumi at the far edge on one side and Suguru at the farthest distance on the other side. Through the entire spectacle the crowd had been cheering and egging them on wanting to see a fight. Sachiko had moved from her chair, quickly stepping out of the way to the back of the stage, finding it safer there than in between her cousin and former girlfriend.

"Welcome back," Jerry intoned when the red lights on the cameras came back on. "We're here with Sachiko who has just informed her girlfriend of three years that she was unfaithful to her. Not only was she unfaithful but it was with Sachiko's own cousin Suguru whom seems to be pretty pleased with himself about the entire ordeal." Jerry looked to Suguru as he continued to talk. "No regrets that you hurt Yumi over your actions?"

"Yumi's not my girlfriend why should I care?" Suguru snickered before leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees and looking directly at Jerry. "It is all for our family after all, Jerry. The Ogasawara family needs an heir to carry on their bloodline. I was selected long ago to help Sa-chan fulfill that role till that little tramp came along and made Sachiko believe she didn't have to honor her own family's wishes." The audience rumbled their unrest at the thought of someone being forced to do something against their wishes.

"What about you, Sachiko?" Jerry asked causing all eyes to turn towards the raven haired woman in the center of the stage. "You've been pretty quiet during everything that's happened here so far. Was it really out of obligation to your family?"

Sachiko nodded, her eyes affixed on the floor before her for a long moment before she raised them to look at Yumi. "I didn't have any choice," she said, her sapphire eyes pleading with the younger girl to understand. "I have to produce an heir for the family and that's the one thing you can never give me."

"Why?" Yumi implored in an attempt to understand. "Why didn't you just tell me about it? Why wait till now. We could have figured something out, Sachiko!" Yumi said even as her eyes filled with tears once more.

"Why indeed," Jerry asked in a soft questioning tone. "There's one more secret Sachiko has been keeping from the both of you." Jerry looked down thoughtfully as a silence pervaded the set as everyone held their collective breathes awaiting the raven haired girl's next admission.

Sachiko scooted forward on her seat nervously, turning in Yumi's direction, completely ignoring Suguru who sat there with a puzzled look upon his face. "I went to Italy to…" the heiress tried to begin with but her words faltered. Licking her lips she pushed on even though it was painful. "I went to Italy to give birth to my son, Yuichi," she finally said before there was a collective gasp from the audience.

"I WIN!" Suguru exclaimed launching himself to his feet and fist pumping the air!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" was heard suddenly screamed as a figure with brown hair sprinted out from back stage and blindsided the elated Suguru who was jumping around in believed victory. For a few seconds everyone froze in place as fists rained down upon the prone member of the Kashiwagi family. "I'll kill you for hurting my sister!" Yuuki screamed in rage as he continued to pommel the prone man beneath him even as security members rushed to pull him off of Suguru who had curled up into a fetal position in an attempt to protect himself.

Sachiko, who had turned to watch the sudden commotion on the other side of the stage, turned back towards Yumi just in time to catch the younger girl's palm across her cheek in a loud sounding " _CRACK_ ". "You WHORE! I loved you!" Yumi screamed through her tears as she grabbed a handful of the older girls black hair and yanked her former girlfriends head back and backhanded her again before Security personnel could get to the two of them and pull them apart. Yumi kicked and screamed as Sachiko tried to stand up to get away from the crazed girl. Yumi yanked as hard as she could on the hair still held firmly in her hand and had the satisfying pleasure of seeing the older woman, who was turning away from Yumi, lose her balance and fall backwards from the sudden jerking upon her hair. Sachiko fell, her head bouncing with a heavy _THUD_ as it hit the stage floor. Yumi looked down at her hand and saw she has ripped out a handful of the long blue-black tresses that she used to love so much.

For several long minutes as the cameras rolled pandemonium reigned supreme upon the stage. Yuuki struggled in the grip of three security personnel, one of which was Steve Wilkos. Two others had Yumi caged in between themselves and Sachiko who was sitting upon the floor crying as she cradled her aching head. Yumi was struggling to get to the older girl while they utilized their bodies and large size to keep her as far away as possible. All the chairs had been either over turned or pushed out of the way. Jerry shook his head in disbelief as he surveyed the stage before turning to one of the cameras, "We'll be right back after these messages." The cameras cut off as the show cut to commercial. By the time the red light on the camera's came back on the chairs were back where they were supposed to be with an additional chair added next to Sachiko's in the middle of the stage, on the side closest to Yumi. Suguru, sporting an eye that was rapidly swelling shut and a nose that was still bleeding was seated in his chair. He no longer looked like he had won any victory but rather that he had suffered a great defeat instead. Yumi alternated between standing up to try to go to Yuuki to make certain he was alright and sitting back down in her seat. Sachiko and Yuuki sat in their seats, neither looking at each other.

"Welcome back," Jerry spoke into his microphone. "If you're just joining us here we just heard Sachiko confess to her girlfriend of three years that she not only cheated on her but then went to Italy for a year to give birth to a son. Joining us on the stage is Yumi's younger brother Fukuzawa Yuuki. Thanks for joining us Yuuki," Jerry said warmly to the younger Fukuzawa. "What's your take on all of this?"

"He's a piece of shit!" Yuuki exclaimed surging to his feet and making an attempt to reach the cowering Suguru only to be quickly restrained and forced back to his seat by an ever vigilant Steve. "You'll get yours when this is over asshole!" Yuuki threatened Suguru leaning forward to stare around the security people blocking his way to the older man. "Pieces of shit like him should be castrated, Jerry," Yuuki said bitterly bringing forth a round of applause from the entire studio audience.

Jerry waited for the audience to quiet down before speaking. "Well we here on the Jerry Spring show took it upon ourselves to do a little investigation." Instantly all eyes were focused upon the show's host as he slipped a sealed envelope from the inner pocket of his suit coat. "With the permission of Sachiko, we did a DNA testing between the baby and Suguru to determine if he was in fact the father of Yuichi. Yuichi by the way is the Japanese name meaning ' _Rich First Son_ '," Jerry offered. "I only know that because it's written here on the queue card," the host offered quickly to a round of laughter. "We'll get to the test results right after these messages!" Once more the cameras went dark.

"You alright, Yuuki?" Yumi asked in a concerned tone, worry evident on her face as she looked to her younger brother.

"Never better! I'm not the one who got his ass handed to him on national television!" Yuuki assured her with a big grin. Yumi returned the grin till she noticed Sachiko glancing towards her. The young brunette's grin quickly became a scowl before she coldly looked away. Yumi missed seeing Sachiko sigh heavily, her shoulders slumping in despair and sorrow.

"Welcome back," Jerry said once more into his ever present microphone as he paced upon the stairs in the middle of the audience. "We're about to learn if Suguru is really the father of Sachiko's son, Yuichi or was there someone else?" As silence fell upon everyone present as Jerry ripped open the sealed envelope in his hand and pulled out the card inside it. Ever the showman, Jerry paused dramatically allowing his eyes, as well as the camera, to sweep across the faces on the stage. Yumi's face was a picture of anger, though if you looked close enough there was a small glimmer of hope within the brown eyes of the younger girl. Yuuki sat looking at his feet, his face hidden from the camera. Sachiko leaned back in her seat with a resigned expression upon her beautiful features. Suguru, his face swollen and battered...well it was hard to read the look on his face in its current condition though one could take it as cocky confidence considering the personality he had displayed throughout the entire show. Jerry finally continued, "According to our DNA testing, Suguru is NOT the child's father!" Gasps of shock and surprise could be heard from everyone in the studio just about.

"That can't be right!" Suguru declared through rapidly swelling lips as he jumped to his feet in disbelief. "So, I wasn't the only one!" he exclaimed as he tried to smirk only to winch in pain.

Jerry patted the air with both hands to signal for quiet. "The DNA testing shows that the real father of Yuichi is Fukuzawa Yuuki!"

"No!" Yumi screamed surging to her feet in denial. "It can't be," the distraught girl exclaimed however a single look at her brother seated there with his head hanging almost in his lap told her that it most certainly was the truth. "Why can't someone just love me without hurting me," Yumi wailed collapsing to her knees right there on the stage.

"I love you Yumi! I always have!" as shrill voice suddenly rang out from the audience. All eyes turned at the proclamation of love, towards the dark haired girl with twin matching braids that had jumped to her feet and yelled out the confession. Yoshino, seated in the seat closest to the aisle way, quickly dashed down the stairs and to Yumi's side, throwing her arms around the hurting girl.

Sei slapped her thigh loudly at the turn of events, "Damn if I ain't glad I skipped out on my date with Kei to come here," a huge grin appearing on the woman's face with its western features. "This is way better than a movie! Don't you think so Youko," Sei asked turning to her friend only to see that the former Rosa Chinensis had already fainted. Looking to her other side she saw Shimako with her eyes tightly closed and deep in prayer as if to protect her own sensibilities from everything happening around her. Sei pondered ravishing the fainted dark hair woman who was her former classmate but was suddenly distracted as Rei unexpectedly got to her feet and made her way down the steps towards the stage.

The Kendo master walked to her cousin and forcefully removed Yoshino from Yumi despite the love stricken girl's protests. "Yoshino, I'm sorry but I'm not going to allow you to have another girlfriend as long as you have me." Rei told the younger girl matter-of-factly.

"B…but she needs me Rei-chan!" Yoshino exclaimed struggling in the stronger girl's arms.

Rei just nodded slightly as she hoisted her cousin up into her arms and turned to make her way back to their seats. "I know, just as Nana-chan did and Mami-san did as well as half a dozen other girls did before them," Rei replied, having heard it all before and being used to it by now. Yoshino continued to sputter and curse all the way back to their seats where Rei dropped her unceremoniously into an empty chair before sitting in the younger girls lap to keep her from running off again.

Up on the stage Yuuki heaved himself from the chair and walked over to his near comatose sister before kneeling down and placing his arms around her. Yumi stiffened in his arms. "DON'T TOUCH ME! You filthy pig!" the older sibling cried out suddenly pushing him away from her and causing him to fall backwards onto his back. Yuuki still had his arms around her so she fell forward as well, landing upon his chest. "Why? Why you, Yuuki?" Yumi asked through her tears as she beat angrily upon his chest with each word. When the security people came to save him he waved them off. Slowly Yumi's fists slowed as the energy seemed to drain out of her and she collapsed upon his chest sobbing bitterly. "Anyone but you, Yuuki," his sister whimpered softly but it was still picked up by the microphone she wore.

"You've got it all wrong Yumi," Yuuki said as he slipped his arms back around his sister to comfort her. "It was all done artificially. A medical procedure and nothing more," he told the weeping girl in his arms. We…we didn't do…," Yuuki trailed off as his cheeks took on a bright shade of pink.

Yumi looked up with large tear filled eyes to regard her brother who was blushing furiously by that point. "Are you telling me the truth?" Yuuki nodded that he was. Yumi's shifted and sat up getting off her brother. "How do I know I can trust you?" The audience held its breath in anticipation of the siblings answer.

"I have here," Jerry spoke up into the silence as he raised several papers in one hand. "…a copy of the paperwork from where the procedure was performed. The show's producers checked its authenticity. So he is telling the truth, Yumi." The members of the audience cheered upon hearing this unexpected news.

Sachiko stood up just as Suguru walked up next to her and slipped his arm around her waist. "I don't care, I'll still marry Sachiko and make her mine!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Sachiko yelled as she came around with a wild haymaker, catching her cousin unprepared right in the jaw and laying him out cold. "OUCH!" The raven haired beauty exclaimed just as quickly as she felt a sharp and intense pain in her wrist suddenly and clasped her injured body part to her chest as she stumbled backwards, landing heavily in the chair Yuuki had just recently vacated. The audience cheered, yelled and screamed upon seeing Suguru laid low by the slender woman.

"SACHIKO!" Yumi screamed even as she jumped to her feet and closed the distance to her girlfriend and kneel down before the injured girl. Yumi reached out to have a look at the damaged arm only to stop upon hearing Sachiko sudden gasp of pain and the appearance of tears in the older girls clenched closed eyes. "Baka! What were you thinking?" Yumi demanded of the older girl, her anger laced heavily with concern.

"I was thinking that I wanted to bust his jaw," was the reply through clenched teeth by Sachiko. "Though breaking my wrist wasn't part of the plan," the older girl admitted as her wrist throbbed.

"We also obtained proof from the same establishment that performed the procedure," Jerry said loudly to gather everyone's attention once more. "At the time of the procedure it was determined that Sachiko's purity was still intact."

Of everyone present none looked more surprised or confused than Sachiko herself. "I don't understand," the words tumbled in disbelief from her mouth. "I woke up naked in bed with him the next morning," she said. "He assured me that we had done it previously the night before. I hurt and there was even blood on the sheets"

"What else do you recall of that night, Sachiko?" Yuuki asked as he walked over and squatted down next to his sister, slipping a supportive arm around her.

Sachiko looked thoughtful for a long moment before replying. "Not much really as I had taken some Midol due to having cramps. I had gone to Suguru's house as it had been some time since I had seen him. I just wanted to make certain he was doing well," she continued as she cradled the injured arm to her chest trying not to move it. "We had tea and were talking, then the next thing I recall is waking up in bed next to him," the sapphire eyed woman's brow creased in confusion at not being able to recall any other details.

"Who made the tea, Sachiko?" Yuuki prompted.

After a moment of thought Sachiko's eyes got large. "He did! You don't think that he…"

"Well it appears as though we won't have time for our usual round of question from the audience this time," Jerry cut in as the lights on the stage and above the audience dimmed as a spot light appeared on him. "If in fact blood is truly thicker than water as the age old saying goes then tonight we have seen that love, true love, shared between two people, is indeed stronger than the thickest of blood. Until next time, take care of yourself and each other!" The spot light on Jerry dimmed and the closing credits began to run signaling the end of the show.

**-oOo-**

The producer of the show opened the desk drawer and pulled out an envelope in which was a cashier's check. "Arigato, Ojou-sama," the man said with a smile to the woman seated across the desk from him. "Today's show was ratings gold! It was so outstanding that we'll be using clips of it for years to come!" Shaking his head in almost disbelief at just how great the show had been he slid the envelope across the desk to the beautiful Japanese woman. "How did you know it would turn out like this?"

"That would take far too long to explain," the woman answered as she opened the envelope, check the amount on the check and then closed the envelope before slipping it into her purse.

"I still almost can't believe it." The producer stood as soon as the lady did. "We already have plans to try and obtain and agreement for a follow up segment with the two cousins. Rei and Yoshino I believe their names were. We just have to get their permission."

"I'll be happy to take of that for you," the woman offered with a disarming smile. Seeing the hopeful look in the man's eyes she added, "For the same fee of course."

"I'd be happy to pay that for the two of them. You can really do that?" the producer sputtered.

"You'd be amazed at what I'm capable of," Tori Eriko said with a chuckle as she turned and walked from the office. "I'll be in touch."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere apologies if anything in this one-shot offends anyone as it was not my intent. This story is what happens when you spend too much time at work, with too little sleep the night before. This is meant entirely as a humorous piece and nothing more. I can't wait to see the comments on this one which is why I'm posting it hours after I wrote it...before I lose my nerve!
> 
> Any resemblance of the characters in this story to real people is purely accidently! ;-)
> 
> As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.
> 
> Kind Regards,
> 
> EJ Daniels
> 
> All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the Maria-sama ga Miteru light novel series.


End file.
